1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a door for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional structure of a door for an automotive vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (kokai) No. 63-66,318, is arranged so that a door handle base is disposed at the upper portion of a door handle base of the door projecting upwards therefrom and a key cylinder is mounted to the door handle base in addition to an outer door handle.
This structure requires an operator to bend its body forward for inserting the key into the key cylinder and opening or closing the door if the height of the vehicle were to be lowered. Further, this conventional structure of the door has the disadvantage that the material used for the door handle base is restricted to one a having ridigity higher than the rigidity of, for example, aluminum die cast because the key cylinder is mounted directly to the door handle base.